Surrender
by poopersonyourfacers
Summary: My first fic so it really sucks. I'm not exactly sure how to summarize this, but there might be more. Reviews are greatly appreciated.


I don't own any of these characters... they're with Square. I deleted the other thing cuz I realized how much it sucked. Anyways, please read and review, it would be very much appreciated.  
  
Just One  
  
  
Quistis Trepe knew no glory.  
  
She watched one of her more... favorite students make his way back to the showers. He was walking with the same sullen confidence as always, his sweat sodden hair brushing over his eyes... fragile cheekbones lined with dirt. A group of girls walked past him and giggled with prideless glee as they went into the library. The young instructor was taking her watch over him from the second floor.  
  
So faraway. He was beautiful. She could have her choose of any male in the whole student body and faculty, but Hyne, how she wanted just one. How she just wanted to reach out to him-become one with his warmth... be a part of his restless solitude... relinquish in his strength.  
  
Quistis was gifted. Oh and she knew how the males looked at her. She'd be in the front of a class full of the perverted goons, knowing that they weren't listening to a damn word she was saying, because they were all too interested in imagining what she looked like underneath her instructor's uniform. They would hesitate to leave her class... hell, even the girls would stand by the doorway-hoping their beloved teacher would drop beauty tips and secrets of her charisma and gracefulness.  
  
Just one. One would listen to her lessons. One wouldn't look at her ass as she walked up and down the rows of desks to check for cheating. One would walk out of her room without a goodbye... a word of affection. One would scarcely even look her way.  
  
She watched him walking more and more towards her closer view. He hadn't seen her at all... shit, even if she were standing right in front of him she doubted he would even acknowledge her presence. She wondered if he ever noticed her stares in class. Contemplated whether or not he had any idea that when she would be in that room full of horny boys and admiring girls and overlooked them all just so she could imagine being alone with him. She would give up all the gil and power in the world to just be in his arms for one night.  
  
He was walking right below her now... if he were just a foot more to the left it would obscure all sight she would have of him. His gunblade was slung heavily over his shoulder. His hair, messy... sexy... brushing over his dark eyelashes and she studied the rippling muscles peeking out of one of the tears in his shirt. She sighed in longing as she on looked her student pass by, like she usually did when she was in private and thinking of him.  
  
As if he sensed a gaze penetrating his body, he looked up. Dark pools glazed over with sacred fire... Hyne, so gorgeous... just a glance and Quistis was frozen. Frozen and melting.  
  
When he recognized the face, his curiosity was quenched and he nonchalantly looked away. No second thought.  
  
The moment faded when he walked into the hallways to the dorms. Quistis fell to her knees, a hand over her furiously beating heart as if she were trying to hush a crying baby. She tried to call away tears. But they came anyways.  
  
Just one... one that would look at her no differently than if he were looking at a hole in the wall. The only one who saw her only as a teacher, and not as an object of their most feral erotic fantasies.  
  
The most beautiful one of them all. The only one whom she would surrender to. The violent lion.   
  
"Quistis... what's wrong?"  
  
She looked around and saw Xu standing behind her. A friend. Tears still were falling down her face as she looked up at the girl who was only five years older than her. What was wrong... would she understand? Had Xu, someone who was so concerned with the job... someone who had everything so together... ever have such strong feelings of total lust for a student? No. Probably not.   
  
Xu put an arm around the instructor and led her downstairs to her room. It was the weekend, and luckily not many were around to see their superior at such a state. Quistis wept into her friend's shoulder, holding onto her as if it was the last thing in the whole world.   
  
Only one... just one student passed the two as they took a turn into the dormitories. Squall looked over, poker-faced but behind his beautiful eyes that Quistis adored so much there was a sailing feeling of surprise.  
  
If only... Quistis thought as her eyes met Squall's... 


End file.
